Question: $\dfrac{12}{100} + \dfrac{18}{10} = {?}$
Solution: The fractions must have the same denominator before you can add them. Rewrite $\dfrac{18}{10}$ as $\dfrac{180}{100}$ $\dfrac{12}{100} + \dfrac{180}{100} = {?}$ $ = \dfrac{192}{100}$